peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa Pig Goes To Military School!
'''Peppa Pig Goes To Military School '''is an episode. Summary One day, Peppa is holding a bow and pointing it at George. She then throws the arrow and it hits George in the leg and also breaks it. He cries. Mummy Pig comes and says “Why did you do that? He’s now shaking the planet! I’ll take away your TV, your iPhone, and your VHS tapes. As a punishment, you are going to military school. One day later... Brooklyn T. Guy comes in and says “WAKE UP FAT !” Transcript Part 1 intro card Narrator: Peppa and George playing toys in their bedroom. Peppa: (confused) Hmm... -thinks, then stop thinking- (evil) I got a idea! I will throw the arrow to George and George will cry about that! (Peppa finds the bow and arrow, goes to the bedroom, trying to throw the arrow) (George breaks his leg) Narrator: Oh no! George breaked his leg! George: (cries) (Mummy Pig comes) Mummy Pig: (worried) Why did you do that? He’s now shaking the planet! I’ll take away your TV, your iPhone, and your VHS tapes. As a punishment, you are going to military school! Peppa: Nooooo! Not military school! Mummy Pig: Too bad! Let's go, Peppa! Narrator: One day later... (Brooklyn T. Guy comes) Brooklyn T. Guy: WAKE UP FAT ! Peppa -wakes up- Where am I? Brooklyn T. Guy: You're in the military school because you are naughty! Peppa: What!? NO! This can't be good! Brooklyn: (sighs) All right maggots. I am master sergeant Brooklyn T. Guy. But you will just call me master. Is that understood? Guy: Yes, master. Brooklyn: Well not you. That’s kind of ist. I don’t really feel comfortable with… How about everybody just call me sergeant? Yeah! Okay, welcome to military school! You are here because your parents do not love you. Because you are worthless. Because the world would be a better place without you. You see that obstacle course over there? (Guys look) Brooklyn: I did not tell you to look at that. Now you may look at it. We are gonna be running that obstacle course 10 times every single day. Is that understood? Do you not know how to speak? When I ask you if that’s understood you say yes sir. Is that understood? Peppa: What? I don’t understand you. Brooklyn: What? Drop and give me 20 push ups right now. Peppa: Why? Brooklyn: Every time you don’t say yes sir you get 20 push ups. Peppa: You didn’t tell me that before! Brooklyn: That’s 40 push-ups. Peppa: You didn’t tell me that before! Brooklyn: That’s 40 push-ups. Drop and give me 40 push-ups right now. Peppa: You said 20! Brooklyn: You just done yourself 60 push-ups. Is that understood? Peppa: 60?! Brooklyn: 60 push-ups right now or your whole squad does push-ups. Peppa: I Guy: No dat. that. Peppa: I would rather them do it with me. Brooklyn: They are gonna hate you. They are gonna want to beat you up. You do 60 push-ups right now. Peppa: Come on guys, do it with me! Brooklyn: Just you, 60 push-ups. Get down. GET DOWN! You get down there and get me 60 push-ups. Peppa: How do I do a push-up? Brooklyn: You better learn, get down. 1 tubby tubby. 2 tubby tubby. Peppa: Why are you calling me fat? Brooklyn: I can call you whatever the I want. Get down there, get me push-ups. 3 tubby tubby. 4 tubby tubby. This is gonna take all day GET UP. Get up right now! (Peppa gets up) Brooklyn: Who told you to get back up? Peppa: YOU DID!! Brooklyn: Did I tell her to get back up? Guys: No sir. Brooklyn: No I did not. Get your back down there. Peppa: You said I could get up! Brooklyn: Get the down there. Give me push-ups. Get down there calling me a liar in front of the squad. You’re doing push-ups right now. Peppa: You told me to get back up! Brooklyn: Give me some god push-ups right now. 1 tubby tubby. We’re starting over. 2 tubby. tubby 3 tubby tubby. Squirm around. 4 tubby tubby. Keep moving. I didn’t say stand get your in that dirt. All right maggots you do not want to be like her. You are going to stay here in this military school until I am satisfied that you have learned a lesson. Is that understood? (Peppa gets up) Brooklyn: JESUS CHRIST. Fat . Get your back down there. Peppa: But I did 60 push-ups. Brooklyn: Well do 60 more. Peppa: I don’t want to do 60 more. Brooklyn: JESUS CHRIST. Everybody’s running that obstacle course right now and so help me God you better complete it in 60 seconds. Go! ( guy seen) (Peppa gets over the wooden sideways pole) Peppa: Look at all this barbed wire! Can I have a Capri Sun? Brooklyn: A Capri sun? How about I get you some Debbie cakes too fat ? Go! Move! Peppa: (does an obstacle course) What am I supposed to do now? Brooklyn: You get up that wall, fat Move! (Peppa falls) Brooklyn: Ain’t that the sorriest private I’ve ever seen? Peppa: I got to the top! Brooklyn: Congratu inglations we still have a lot of obstacle left. Go! Move! (a rope) Brooklyn: You get up that rope right now. Go! Peppa: (falls) Brooklyn: You squirt hot sauce in your eyes or I’m gonna make you watch The Mr. Potato Show. Peppa: Gimme it. Brooklyn: Don’t you cry. Now move that rock. Peppa: (moves a rock) Brooklyn: If your mom can get out of bed that rock can move. Alright maggot crawl in there. Move. (More poles) Brooklyn: Jump up. All right, there are explosives in this field. (Candy dies) ( guy dies and is revealed to be Danny) (Terminator dies) Brooklyn: Congratulations fat . I did NOT think you were gonna make it. You gotta climb this rope. Peppa: Again?! Brooklyn: Yep. GO! Peppa: I touched the top! Can I go to bed please? Brooklyn: Not yet. You gotta run 9 more times. Peppa: NINE MORE TIMES?! (Peppa does an obstacle course nine more times) Brooklyn: Congratulations. I am impressed. Peppa: Water! Brooklyn: I don’t have any water. This is for me. Clean my toilet with a toothbrush. This is my toilet. It’s full of chocolate. Peppa: (cleans toilet with toothbrush) Brooklyn: I am going to eat this ham/turkey sandwich off this toilet and I better not get sick. (eats it and barfs) At Criminalism inc... Stranger: Phew! That was a long day, I've done 5,374,954 missions today! Boss: Stranger! This city is in deep trouble! Stranger: This is the LAST time I'm saving someone today. What's my mission and my cut? Boss: Your mission is to bail Peppa out of the Military! Your cut is 95,000 notes! Stranger: I'm on it! At night... Peppa: Life sucks. (stranger crashes through the wall) Stranger: I'm here to bail you out! WE HAVE TO GET OUT NOW! Peppa: Erm... mmk? (stranger bails peppa out of the military) The next morning... Brooklyn: ALRIGHT DUMB PIECE OF ! YOU'RE GONNA DIE! (gasps) WHERE THE IS THAT DUMMY? At Peppa's house... (stranger and peppa break through the wall) Mummy: So you're back? Peppa: Yes, Brooklyn let me out. Mummy: Okay then... (continued on Brooklyn's Quest) Alternate Ending At Criminal Inc... Oreo-And-Eeyore: Few! That Was A Long Day, I've Saved 453 People Today! Four: OAE! This city is in deep trouble! Oreo-And-Eeyore: This Is The LAST Time I'm Saving Someone Today. What's My Mission And My Cut? Four: Your mission is to bail Peppa out of jail! your cut is 95,000 notes! Oreo-And-Eeyore: I'm On It! At Night... Peppa: This life sucks. *Oreo-And-Eeyore Crashes Through The Wall* Oreo-And-Eeyore: I'm Here To Bail You Out Here! WE HAVE TO GET OUT NOW! Peppa: Okay? *OAE Bails Peppa Out* The Next Morning... Brooklyn: ALRIGHT DUMB PIECE OF ! YOU'RE GONNA DIE! *Gasps* WHERE THE IS THAT DUMMY? At Peppa's House... *OAE And Peppa Break Through The Wall* Mummy: So you're back? Peppa: Yes, Brooklyn let me out. *Credits* Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Banned Episodes Category:Lore